


Attention

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I love your writing! I would love to see a Deanxreader story with plenty of fluff and smut. I was thinking one where they are dating and Dean’s been really caught up in [insert some villain they chase for a long time here] so he hasn’t really been paying attention to Y/N. So she gets some sexy lingerie and lets him get a peek of it and he gets the idea.





	

Warnings: Smut, oral, language

Fic:

“Dean,” you say gently, trying to get him to look up from his computer screen.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, not looking up. His eyes flick back and forth across the page, his fingers tapping mindlessly against the computer’s keyboard.

“You’ve been at that thing all day,” you tell him, caressing his cheek, “I know this Dick Roman guy is important, but you need a break. We both do.” Finally you’re able to guide his attention away from the screen.

You can’t help but notice the change in his expression as he takes in the sight of you. Your boyfriend had been so caught up in things lately that he’d begun to ignore you. You’d gone out and found a set of sexy black and emerald green lingerie in order to tempt Dean away from his computer. So far, it seemed to be working.

“I was hoping we could spend some time together,” you tell him as you card your hand through his hair.

Dean swallows hard as he takes in the sight of your breasts, pushed up by the silky, emerald green bra you wore. The black lace across the top just barely brushes your skin. Dean draws his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down as his eyes travel lower, taking in the curves of your body beneath the sheer black dress that attached to the base of your bra.

“I - I’m almost done,” Dean stammers, his eyes lingering on the lacy black panties you wore.

“Take your time,” you encourage him, though you didn’t really mean it, “I’ll be waiting for you in our room when you’re ready.”

You trail your fingers along his cheek as you turn to walk away, making sure to give him a show as you leave. Dean gulps loudly as he watches you go. As you turn the corner, you hear his laptop shut and his chair move across the floor. He doesn’t even bother to push his chair back under the table.

“Y/N, wait,” Dean calls after you. You smirk at his sudden haste, but decide not to wait around. You wanted to be waiting for him in your room.

When you reach your bed, you sit at the end of it, crossing your legs and placing your hands against the bed behind you so that you can lean back. The angle accentuates your breasts perfectly.

“Y/N, wait,” Dean repeats as he stumbles into the room. He was already half undressed, his shirt pulled halfway down his arms and his belt undone, his pants hanging open. You could tell he was already half hard from the growing bulge in his boxers. His shoes and socks must have been discarded somewhere in the hallway. “Fuck,” he whispers under his breath as he takes in the sight of you again, making you smirk.

“You came,” you comment.

“With you looking like that, how could I not?” he asks, “In more ways than one.”

“Pervert,” you accuse, trying not to smile. Dean grins as he pulls his shirt the rest of the way off. Standing from the bed, you move to stand in front of Dean, letting your nails drag lightly down his chest. “You’ve been so distracted lately,” you tell him, “I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Never,” Dean assures you, “And I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“You’re forgiven,” you tell him as you place a kiss against his cheek, “I know you’ve got a lot going on. But would it be ok if I distracted you from it for a little while?” Dean breathes in sharply and nods his head. “Good,” you say softly, pressing kisses down his neck as you trace his anti-possession tattoo with the tips of your fingers.

Dean’s chest heaves as you kiss lower and lower on his body. He wets his lips, whispering your name as you sink to your knees. “Y/N, you don’t - oh, god,” his words become groans as you reach into his boxers and pull his length free. You look up at him as you run your thumb across his leaking slit, collecting the precum that’s beaded there. Dean’s jaw clenches as you begin stroking him, his eyes falling shut. “Really, Y/N,” he tries again, “You don’t have to … oh, fuck me.”

You change his train of thought as you press your tongue flat against the underside of his cock and leave a long lick from base to tip. Dean groans, looking down at you as you kiss his tip, licking your lips free of the precum you’d gotten there in the process.

“I know I don’t have to fuck you,” you tease him, “But I want to.” Dean groans loudly as you take his tip between your lips, sucking gently. His hands weave into your hair, begging you for more. Your name falls from his lips as you take more of him in, wrapping your hand around his base. You stroke him as you tease him with your tongue, tracing the throbbing vein in the underside of his cock. Dean’s hips buck forward as you hollow your cheeks, sucking harder.

“Y/N,” he groans in disappointment as you pull off him with a pop. He tugs at your hair gently, silently begging you to continue. Dean needed you and you quite literally had him in the palm of your hand. You leave kisses along his shaft, teasing him before taking him into your mouth again. “Oh, Y/N,” Dean groans as you begin bobbing your head slowly. Dean’s hips buck in shallow thrusts, trying to keep some sort of control as he loses himself to the sensations you’re giving him.

His eyes fall shut, his head tipping back as he throbs in your mouth. Dean’s hands tighten in your hair as you work him over with your tongue. Groans become grunts as you hollow your cheeks around him, sucking harder. You bob your head faster, the sound of your name falling from his lips and spurring you on.

“Y/N, I’m - ” he groans, his cock twitching hard. You swirl your tongue around his tip, humming at the taste of the precum leaking from him. “Oh, Y/N, fuck,” Dean groans. His body tenses as his cock pulses, spilling himself across your tongue. You work him through his high, drinking down as much of his cum as you can.

His hands go lax in your hair, his fingertips moving to brush your cheek as he pushes your hair behind your ears. You look up at him through your lashes as you let him fall from your lips. “Was that worth putting your research on hiatus?” you ask him.

“Definitely,” he answers, watching as you swipe your thumb across the corner of your lip in order to clean up the cum that has dripped there. “Damn, you’re hot,” Dean whispers under his breath as he pushes off the rest of his clothing, leaving him completely naked. Reaching down, Dean offers you his hand and helps you from the floor, pulling you against him as he helps you up. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Dean tells you, pressing kisses to your neck and shoulder, “And this outfit … so fucking sexy.”

“Glad you like it,” you tell him, giggling as his stubble tickles your skin. He walks you backward, guiding you down onto the bed and settling himself above you.

“Never meant to ignore you,” Dean mumbles against your skin. His hands travel over your body, lifting the sheer material of your dress.

“I know you didn’t mean to,” you tell him.

“I’m still sorry,” Dean tells you, “I have a lot to make up for.”

“Dean, you don’t have to make up for anything,” you tell him, “I know you’ve been stressed out lately and I put this on for you, to distract you.” 

“It did exactly what it was supposed to do then,” Dean says as he kisses your neck. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access.

“Still, you have nothing to make up for,” you assure him.

“Then let me keep distracting myself,” Dean suggests. You giggle as you squirm beneath his touch, his lips pressing gentle kisses across your chest.

“Hopefully you plan on using me to accomplish that,” you tease.

“Use you?” Dean scoffs as he props himself above you, “Y/N, I would never use you.”

“That’s good to know,” you tell him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

“I’m serious, Y/N,” Dean says, catching your wrist, “I love you and I would never use you.” He holds your hand in place and kisses your palm.

“I love you too,” you reply.

“I especially love you in this outfit,” Dean adds. He grins as he leans in, capturing your lips as he intertwines his fingers with yours.

“You sure you wouldn’t love me more out of it?” you ask him as he breaks the kiss and moves to leave warm, wet, open mouth kisses down your neck.

“Maybe,” Dean mutters between kisses, “But I wanna make sure I can remember how you look in this before I take it off of you.”

“Well, if you behave yourself I might wear it again some other time,” you hint.

“That a promise?” Dean asks you. His eyes flick up to meet your gaze as he presses kisses to the tops of your breasts, just above the lace of your bra.

“Like I said, you’ve gotta behave yourself,” you tease him.

“The same way you just behaved yourself?” Dean teases in return. Your nipple hardens as Dean squeezes your breast through the material of your bra. Moving his lips lower, he kisses your hardened nipple, the material adding extra friction as he kisses you. You arch your back as he pushes up the material of your dress.

Twisting your hands into his hair, you squirm as Dean presses kisses across your abdomen. His tongue dips into your belly button before moving lower and pressing kisses along the waistband of your panties. “Dean!” you giggle as his teeth nip at the skin of your hip. He sucks the skin between his teeth, leaving a mark.

Dean uses his free hand to trace along the edges of your panties, teasing you before sliding two fingers into them. You part your legs farther, allowing him to settle between them. Dean keeps his eyes on you as he kisses your clit through the material of your panties, making you moan as you lift your hips towards him. He smiles wickedly as he continues to tease you.

“Please,” you moan, squirming from the pleasurable torture you were receiving.

“That’s my girl,” Dean praises. He waits for you to beg some more before finally pushing your panties to the side and leaving a long lick up your entrance with the flat of his tongue. You gasp as he sucks your clit between his lips and hums, pleasure shooting through you.

“Dean,” you moan, fisting your hands into the sheets beside your head as you lift your hips, “Dean, please.” One of Dean’s hands slips beneath you, squeezing your ass cheek and holding you closer as his tongue works wonders. He knew just how to please you, where to suck, lick, and kiss and when to do it, but he takes his time.

You moan his name as he teases his tongue between your folds. Keeping your panties to the side with his fingers, he presses the rough pad of his thumb to your clit, rubbing in slow circles to match the pace of his tongue. His tongue explores your entrance in random patterns, darting in and out of you and swirling against your walls. Dean hums at the taste of you, the vibrations sending you higher, your orgasm mounting. Your walls flutter around his tongue and Dean groans in response. He knew he had you right on the edge and he decides to keep you there for just a moment longer.

Finally, the pressure in your stomach becomes too much to hold back. “Dean!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. You writhe against the bed as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you. Fisting one hand into his hair and the other into the sheets beside your head, you desperately try to hold on to something as Dean works you through your high.

Dean watches you through his lashes, drinking in the way you react to every little sensation he’s giving you. “Damn, you’re a goddess,” Dean mumbles against you. You knew he loved watching you climax, knowing that he was the source of your pleasure.

You melt back against the bed as you come down from your high. Dean laps up everything you have to give him before sitting up on his knees, hovering above you. A smirk crosses your lips as you watch him wrap his hand around his hardening cock. He needed you again and there was no way he was going back to his research anytime soon.

“Come here,” you coax him, reaching out your hand and guiding him above you. Dean settles himself above you and you wrap your leg around his waist, flipping him over onto his back. Dean grins up at you, his hands pushing the material of your dress higher as he runs his hands up your sides.

“I think I’ve got the way you look memorized now,” Dean says, telling you what he wants without actually saying it. Reaching behind you, you unhook your bra and pull the garment over your head, your breasts falling free from their confines.

Dean’s hands instantly slide up your body and cup your breasts, squeezing them and rolling your nipples between his fingers and thumbs. You arch your back and press your hands to the backs of his, pushing your breasts more firmly into his hands as you grind yourself against him. The material of your panties gives you both extra friction as you rock and swivel your hips.

“Baby, please,” Dean pleads, want and need flooding his expression. His eyes are filled with lust. One of his hands slides down to your hip, fingers playing with the waistband of your panties. You watch the way his chest rises and falls with each heavy breath as you slide your hands down your body.

Wiggling out of your panties, you toss them to the side and return your full attention to Dean. He swallows hard and groans as you take his length in your hand and take just his tip inside you. You lift and lower your hips, moving completely off him before taking just his tip inside you again. Dean groans and pleads as you tease him, making sure not to give him too much friction.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean groans, his hands grasping your hips tightly, “Y/N, please, I need you.” With that, you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt. Dean’s eyes shut tight, his head falling back against the pillow as his jaw clenches tight. A groan rumbles in his chest as his hips lift, making sure he’s as deep inside you as he can be.

Placing your hands on his abdomen, you begin lifting and lowering your hips, sliding him in and out of you over and over again. You begin slow and easy, slowly pick up your pace. Dean’s eyes open, watching you as you bounce on his lap, flicking down to watch his cock disappear inside you again and again. His fingertips dig into your skin as he guides you up and down.

“Dean,” you moan as he twitches inside you. You slide your hands up his body, leaning over him and pressing kisses across his chest. The new angle has him sliding against your g-spot with each move of your hips.

One of Dean’s hands slides from your hip to your back. His fingertips follow your spine as his hand slides up your body until his fingers weave into your hair. Tugging, he guides your lips to his, kissing you deeply as you ride him. You dig your nails into his shoulders, holding on as your walls pull tight around him.

The pressure builds in your stomach as Dean moves inside you. His hands grasp at you, desperately trying to pull you closer as if you could never be close enough. He groans your name again and again, like a prayer falling from his lips. The sound draws you closer and closer to your second orgasm.

“Please,” Dean groans, his hips lifting in time with your rhythm, “I need to feel you cum.” You pull away from him, sitting up above him again. He seems reluctant to let you move away, but once he sees the way your breasts bounce as you ride him, he has no problem with the new position.

Dean draws his bottom lip between his teeth. You can tell he’s fighting to hold on, waiting for you. “Dean,” you moan as you teeter on the edge of orgasm, “Oh, fuck, Dean!” You cry out as your orgasm tears through you, this one stronger than the first. Your body quakes as your walls clamp down around Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Oh, Y/N,” Dean grunts as you draw him over the edge with you. You watch as his head falls back against the pillow, his jaw clenched tight. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you, his hips bucking up from the bed as you help him through his high.

Dean lies back against the bed as he begins to recover, his hands gently caressing your sides.”Dean, that was -” you begin.

“Awesome,” Dean finishes for you with a grin.

“Awesome,” you agree. Dean slides his hand up your back and pulls you towards him. You lie down against him, your head resting against his chest.

“I’m so sorry I’ve been ignoring you,” Dean says, carding his hand through your messy hair, “It won’t happen again.”

“So you’re gonna leave the research alone for a little while?” you ask him.

“For now,” Dean answers, “But I’ll have to go back to it eventually. I’ll try not to let it get out of hand.”

“I figured,” you reply, tracing random patterns across his chest, “I’ll help you with it if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Dean tells you, “And maybe if it gets to be too stressful, I can be your distraction.”

“I’d like that too,” you say, smiling as you look up at him. Dean smiles back as he hooks two fingers beneath your chin and brings your lips to his, kissing you deeply.


End file.
